


Best Laid Plans

by Skylark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: Foxface climbs the ranks. (Drabble.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Dee](http://goldfinche.tumblr.com/). Originally posted 2011-05-07.

On the list of girls who qualify for district representative, Foxface is third. She licks her lips and casts a glance at the girls who are crowded in next to her, all of whom pointedly ignore her. Like her, they only have eyes for the list.

Her eyes flicker over to the column of boys' names. The first place ranking makes her eyes widen briefly. They've worked together often, always by accident; stealing apples, dodging the police.

He would make a good partner, she thinks. She breathes in deep and slinks home, mind racing.

She doesn't stay third for long.


End file.
